


A dream by any other name

by AngieH



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieH/pseuds/AngieH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway has a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream by any other name

His hands were warm as they leisurely played their way over her body. The heated the silk of her night dress as they passed over her stomach, pausing on her hips before dipping between her thighs for only a moment in their journey. As they reached the hem of her silk they paused.

Shifting his position he parted her legs, settling himself between them, his knees brushing her ankles. Sliding his hands under her night dress his touch seared a path in her flesh as his hands moved up her thighs before coming to rest in firm grips on her hips. 

Smiling at her lack of undergarments he leaned forward, his throbbing member brushing against the inside of her thigh. There were no words needed. She knew his intention, she encouraged his continued participation. It seemed he had waited so long.

Gasping she dug her nails into his shoulders, arching her back as he pressed himself inside of her in one fail swoop. He gave her only a moment to adjust to the feel of him inside of her before he began to pump in and out of her in a firm rhythm. 

She could do nothing but hold on for the ride as he abused her body in such wonderful ways. His hand expertly snaked between them, easily manipulating her body’s nerve center until she felt she would explode. 

His eyes locked on hers. His mouth opened on some passionate words. Only all that came out was the sound of her door chime. 

Jerking awake, panting and sweating Kathryn Janeway glared. If that was her tanned, hard bodied second in command she was making no promises not to jump him on sight. God she needed a man!

FIN


End file.
